


Ghosts

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Cyborg Hanzo Shimada, Decapitation, He's not an actual demon, Just the skin though, M/M, Mild Gore, Oni Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Ever since the death of his brother, Genji has been taking the lives of those that ruined his. And he's just found his next target.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the theory behind Genji's Oni skin is that he never met Zenyatta and wanted revenge after Hanzo tried to kill him, but I decided I wanted to go a different route and instead make it to where Hanzo was the one who lost their fight and Genji felt guilty.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing.

The small town is silent for the most part. Everyone is inside, either sleeping or working the late shift. The air is cool and crisp, the slight breeze the only noise amongst the silence. It isn't strong enough to rustle leaves or loose boards, and the shadow looming on one of the rooftops welcomes the challenge. With no sound to cover his approach, he'll have to use all of his skills if he wishes to take out the target. It's something he looks forward to, especially since the person he's after will not only die, but be shamed into their afterlife for not noticing the man they once deemed unworthy.

 

Genji smiles just a little at the thought, mask obscuring his expression from anyone curious enough to look up if they decide to take a midnight stroll. He's starting to get antsy as the ninja waits for his target, excitement taking over as he thinks about the revenge he'll get if the attack succeeds. Of course, a little voice in the back of Genji's mind begins chastising his inability to remain focused, one that sounds older and more experienced. It's enough to make the man calm down just a bit, and he takes in a deep breath before letting it out a few seconds later.

 

The calming action couldn't have come at a better time because the moment Genji returns his focus to the ground below, he spots the small train of hover cars coming his way. To make sure he isn't seen, the ninja slowly backs himself further onto the rooftop as he watches the cars approach. One of them contains his target, and Genji quickly scans the three vehicles with his eyes to see if he can't pinpoint his target's location.

 

Unfortunately, all of the windows are tinted, and the darkness of nighttime does little to help his vision. In the end, Genji doesn't know which hover car holds his quarry, so he settles for his next plan of attack. He waits as they get closer, and when the first two pass the building he's on, the ninja carefully jumps off the roof and lands on top of the last vehicle with a soft thud. A normal person wouldn't have heard his landing, but these people aren't normal.

 

Within seconds, one of the doors is opening and a man in a suit is leaning out so he can see what fell onto the car. He doesn't get far because as soon as he gets a clear shot, Genji takes his sword and runs it through the man's jugular. The blow is enough to make the grunt fall out of the hover car, and his body rolls on the pavement, slowly being left behind as the vehicles continue moving. Genji knows his cover is blown after that stunt, so as quickly as he can, he jumps into the car through the open door and quickly takes out the other grunt sitting in the back. The only other person left in the car is the startled driver trying desperately to get a grip on his gun, but the ninja manages a well-placed kick to his hand that forces the gun onto the floor on the passenger’s side. Quickly, Genji places his sword at the driver’s throat, putting just enough pressure that it won’t slice through the skin unless either of them move wrong.

 

_ “Which car is he in?”  _ The Japanese out of the ninja’s mouth is hushed and hurried, and he thinks for a moment that the driver didn’t hear him. The scoff he gets in return tells another story, and the other man tries to act like he isn’t disturbed by Genji’s presence or the sword at his throat (even though the trembling says otherwise).

 

_ “I’m not telling you anything.” _ The ninja hums, and figuring he’s not going to get anything out of the driver, he quickly repositions his hand on the hilt before driving the blade through the man’s foot that is still on the gas. He’s amazed that the idiot never thought to hit the brakes, but Genji then remembers all the times he managed to sneak past the guards that were supposed to be keeping an eye on him. The Shimada clan never really did hire competent people, and he bites back a laugh as the driver lets out a pained howl. The added pressure on the pedal makes the hover car go faster, and within seconds, it collides with the vehicle in front of them. Genji doesn’t let up, even as the car starts to swerve as the driver tries to save himself. It proves to be too late, and another harsh bump of the hover car in front of them tells the ninja that all three vehicles have collided with each other.

 

Immediately, Genji removes his blade from the driver’s foot, slashes his throat, and swiftly exits the car when it comes to a stop. The grunts are beginning to do so as well, and with an uncanny speed that only an omnic could defeat (or another well-trained assassin), the ninja takes them down one by one until he’s sure his target is the only one still alive. Genji is about to search the two remaining vehicles when he suddenly hears a sound akin to hands clapping. Seconds after he hears the noise, the ninja’s quarry exits the second car and stands before him in the middle of the deserted street. They look each other over for a few seconds before Genji’s target begins speaking.

 

“You took out my men with skills I have only ever seen in a select few. I must say, I am rather impressed.” The ninja scoffs, not at all caring for the praise that he had never received as a child. Genji didn’t want it then, and he certainly doesn’t want it now after all these years of being away from the Shimada clan. 

 

“I do not care whether or not you are impressed. I only came for one thing, and that is to take you out.” The threat doesn’t seem to concern the other man who merely raises a single brow.

 

“Does that mean you were sent by a rival clan then? Maybe you are a paid mercenary looking to take back my head for cash. Perhaps I could offer you an alternative. Come work for the Shimadas, become one of ours, and you will be handsomely rewarded.” Genji scrunches his face in disgust, almost wishing the other could see how disgusted he is at the proposition. Of course, if he even knew who he was talking to, the other wouldn't be offering such a thing.

 

“There is nothing you could offer me that would change my mind for I am neither a rival assassin nor a mercenary.” At this, the ninja’s target narrows his eyes, the hand on his sheath moving higher until it touches the guard of his sword.

 

“Who are you then?” And that’s when Genji sees it, the slight tremble of the other man’s hand that tells him his quarry is becoming wary.

 

“A ghost.” It’s all the ninja says, and after the last syllable leaves his lips, he runs forward and towards the other whose eyes widen. He barely has time to draw his sword in order to block the oncoming blade, but Genji proves to be quicker. He lets the blade of his sword scrape along the other, long desensitized to the screeching of colliding metal. With an almost unparalleled grace, the ninja spins, swinging his sword with enough momentum that it cleanly goes through his target’s neck. There’s a breath of stillness before the other man’s body crumples to the ground, head rolling a few feet away before stopping with the face staring towards the sky in frozen fear. Genji sighs before swinging his sword, blood splattering onto the pavement from the motion. As a final disgrace, the ninja uses the clothes on his target's body to wipe off what remains before the blade is once again sheathed. Genji lets out a sigh, taking a moment to himself to speak with someone who's been dead for many years. He tells them how he has a few more to go before their revenge is complete, and without even looking back at the carnage, Genji moves on and disappears into the night.

 

Unbeknownst to the ninja are the two silhouettes standing in one of the alleyways. One of them sighs as he walks out into the open, eyes scanning over the multiple bodies they'll have to clean up. His companion whistles in amazement as he takes out a cigar from his pocket.

 

“Genji's definitely gotten better, I'll give him that.” The other huffs while using a metal foot to toe against one of the dead grunts.

 

“Perhaps, but he should know better than to leave such an easy trail. It is sloppy and unprofessional.” McCree shrugs as he puffs his cigar to life, taking his time to blow out a massive cloud of smoke before speaking.

 

“He's doin’ all this for you, takin’ out guys that ruined both of y’alls lives. Course he ain't gonna think about cleanin’ up his mess when it comes ta these people.” The cowboy makes it a point to glare at the severed head of the old man Genji killed, part of him realizing just how ruthless his friend has become since Blackwatch. He remembers it clearly, the young boy that showed up one day looking like he might keel over at any moment. He was as white as a ghost under all of his wounds and his eyes were glassy and red. McCree didn't know what to make of him at first, but he respectively kept his distance. It was sometime later, maybe a month of Genji being part of Overwatch that the gunslinger was finally told what happened.

 

McCree knew of the Shimada clan, was aware they had two heirs, but he didn't know how controlling and cold that family was. That's why he listened with rapt attention as Genji explained the events leading up to him fleeing the clan, how his brother had engaged him in combat at the behest of the elders. The young boy didn't want to fight his sibling, but Hanzo wasn't giving him much of a choice. Just when it seemed as though his brother would kill him, Genji called upon his dragon in the hopes of defending himself. However, he had put too much power behind the attack and ended up nearly tearing Hanzo to shreds. The sudden realization of what he had done made Genji cry and ask his sibling who was slowly bleeding out for forgiveness. He was shocked when the elder Shimada had turned the blame on himself, saying how sorry he was for trying to kill his own brother.

 

After that was a flurry of emotions that Genji didn't really go into detail of. All he told McCree was that when Hanzo had died (not knowing the other merely passed out from the pain and blood loss), the ninja took his sibling’s ribbon from his hair then ran until he found a group of Overwatch agents on a mission in Hanamura. The rest is a history of rebuilding that ends with the destruction of the Zurich watchpoint, and some time after that, McCree meets Hanzo at an abandoned Overwatch base.

 

The older man had been there trying to find information on his brother, pointed in the direction of the old watchpoint by none other than Angela Ziegler. McCree couldn't help but find it a little ironic that the good doctor had basically saved both brothers, fitting them with cybernetics that would replace what they had lost fighting each other. The chance meeting between Hanzo and McCree was the start of them scouring the world together, looking for Genji who they found a couple years later in Russia. Both were a bit surprised to see how much the ninja had changed as he all but slaughtered a group of Talon agents who had set up base in an abandoned warehouse.

 

Later, they had found out that the group was planning to deliver weapons to the remains of the Shimada clan, and that's when it clicked that Genji was trying to demolish what remained of the people who forced the brothers to fight. Hanzo had been a bit saddened by the revelation, and despite the insistence of McCree, he refused to reveal himself to his brother until he was sure the shock wouldn't be so crushing. The gunslinger keeps telling Hanzo that there's no right time to reveal to Genji the fact that he didn't actually kill his sibling, but the other refuses to listen.

 

Just like now as the older man starts throwing bodies into the cars.

 

“Whether that is true or not, we need to clean this up before the town catches wind of what happened. Talon and the Shimada clan are angry enough at Genji as it is, they do not need to figure out where he currently resides.” McCree hums as he drags one of the bodies towards the middle car and tosses it onto the floorboards to join another.

 

“At least he's almost done gettin’ revenge for the both of ya. I'm gettin’ kinda tired of washin’ all this blood off of my clothes. It's also keepin’ us from spendin’ some quality time together. We haven't gone on a proper date in months!” Hanzo rolls his eyes at his companion, but there is some part of him that is also saddened by the fact that they haven't had time to be romantic with each other in a while. It causes the assassin to consider (not for the first time) finally revealing himself to Genji so his brother stops or maybe eases up on his vengeful killing spree. In the end, Hanzo sighs as he tosses the body of the elder into the car he had emerged from before Genji took his life.

 

“Two days. In that time, I will prepare to face my brother and reveal my identity to him. Is that satisfactory?” McCree gives a grin, not at all disturbed enough by the dead bodies and blood to forego giving the elder Shimada a quick peck on the lips.

 

“More than ya know, darlin’. I'll be there if ya need me.” Hanzo nods his understanding, and he can't help but wonder how smoothly the meeting will go. There are quite a few ways Genji will react, some that make the assassin worry if revealing who he is had been the best idea, but he knows it'll have to happen sooner or later. And just like his brother said to the elder, the person to appear before him will be a ghost, only this one won't be seeking any sort of vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up that I don't really plan on expanding on this AU idea, but I'm happy to answer any questions on either here or my [Tumblr](http://scarlet-snake.tumblr.com) that y'all might have about it.


End file.
